


A Wish Come True

by PrincessOfErebor



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, General, Louden Swain - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 18:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfErebor/pseuds/PrincessOfErebor
Summary: Your best friends had something big planned for your birthday. This gift could not be wrapped, but it definitely made reader's day.





	A Wish Come True

Your birthday was coming up soon. This meant that your friends were planning something really special, and they were being really sneaky about it. You had no idea how in the world they managed it, but they made a wish come true. It turned out to be the best birthday you’d ever had.

One of your friends texted you that morning with a perky _Happy birthday girl. We’re meeting at the cafe in town. You gotta come!_

Being the eager person you are, you pulled on a comfy outfit and drove to a small building on the corner of West Avenue and Central. Your friends were outside waiting and they were giggling their heads off and you heard one of them yell, “There she is!”, before running inside. You raised your eyebrow in suspicion. What were those silly girls up to this time?!

One of your best buds, Adri, practically pulled you by the arm out of your car. “Come on woman. The party can’t start without the birthday girl.”

You followed her into the café and the first thing you heard was…wait…that voice sounds familiar. Your heart raced with anticipation as you turned the corner. Sweet mother of all that is pure and holy. Louden Swain was on the stage. Somehow your friends managed to get them to do a concert for you on your freaking birthday!

As you entered the room, Rob Benedict himself jumped down from the stage and said into the mic, “This must be the birthday girl. Looks like you’ll be hanging out with us for the rest of the day.” He motioned to the rest of the band. Your face turned bright red and you were speechless. How did this even happen? What did you even do to deserve this?

After the concert, all the coffee for you and your friends were on the house. Rob sat beside of you and it felt like the entire world did not exist except for that one little spot where you were.

He grinned. “Surprised?”

You stuttered, “I..uh. Yea. A lot. Um…I can’t believe I’m actually right here with you right now.” Stumbling over your words was the last thing you wanted to do in front of him but you couldn’t help it.

Suddenly, the rest of the band came out from the kitchen and started singing happy birthday while carrying a giant cake. Rob whispered in your ear, “Somehow your friends knew I enjoy cooking, so they talked me into making a cake for you.” You received a teddy bear hug from each band member along with an autographed album and a photo of you and Rob hugging.

The entire day was filled with fun and laughter. One of your friends bought tickets to the movies, so that was the first thing you did. They purposely arranged their seats to where you and Rob would be sitting together. Afterwards, reservations were made for a nice restaurant in the next town.

It was an incredible day. You were sad to say goodbye to your favorite band. But little did you know that it would not be a goodbye…

Your phone rang later that night.

_Hi is this Y/N?_

_Wait…is this Rob?!_


End file.
